Moments in Time
by jasminesandlillies
Summary: Drabbles/one-shots exploring different moments between our favourite characters. Will mostly be, if not all, Klaroline shots and will mostly be unrelated to one another. TVD universe and alternative/human universe and some inspired by other TV shows, movies or books.
1. Of Weddings & Boats

**Okay, so I know I've been AWOL for MONTHS and for that I apologise. I also know I should be updating The Journey and again you have my apologies. I have been incredibly busy with my university course and frankly, the workload is only going to get heavier so I'm afraid updates will be sporadic to non-existent :( **

**Anyway, welcome to what I hope will become a new drabble/one-shot series! As I said, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but hopefully you will still enjoy my stories. Mostly if not all Klaroline :) I hope you enjoy and if you do please leave a review as they mean the world to me x **

* * *

><p>"You know this is completely your fault, don't you sweetheart?" Klaus muttered angrily.<p>

Caroline folded her arms and scoffed irritably. The movement caused her breasts to peek ever so slightly more obviously over the sweetheart neckline of her bridesmaids dress. Klaus, momentarily distracted by the lovely sight, unconsciously licked his lips. What he wouldn't give to have his head between those two perfect globes. He'd be on them like a fat kid on cake.

"If it's any consolation, I don't want to be here with you either and stop staring at my boobs, Klaus!" Caroline snapped at him.

"Well, excuse me for being irritated by this situation, love, but may I remind you that it is your fault we are in this situation at all because it was your bloody idea to have wedding photos taken whilst we are in a shoddy looking dinghy in the middle of a bloody lake!" Klaus cried.

"Remember to smile, guys! Katherine will have our heads if there are any unhappy faces in her wedding photos." Bonnie hissed as Kol chivalrously rowed their little white boat past the arguing blondes.

"Do cheer up, brother. At least you don't have to put as much effort in to row your bird along. Caroline is as skinny as a rake compared to the fat lump I've got in my boat." Kol trilled cheerfully.

"If you say another word about my weight, I swear to God I will declare this child fatherless and demand that you divorce me, you insufferable prat." Bonnie managed to grind out through gritted teeth set in a painful smile as she rubbed her swollen belly gently. The couple were gliding further and further away from Klaus and Caroline but sounds of their bickering still drifted back to them.

"Bonnie, darling, you know I love you and this wonderful child you have blessed me with but you are not the one having to row a heavily pregnant woman across a lake and although my biceps are incredible and I am rather amazing, it's unbearably hot and this task is pretty horrible."

It was a terribly hot day and although Katherine and Elijah were pleased that their day was blessed with gorgeous weather, it did make the rest of their wedding party uncomfortable and irritable which was very obvious in Klaus and Caroline's case.

"Seriously, Klaus? What is your problem? Yes, it was my idea for Katherine and Elijah to take advantage of the beautiful lake by having some of their wedding photos taken on it but it is not my fault that the groundskeeper gave us the worst boat out of the lot. Katherine and Elijah are the newlyweds and we do what they want us to do! Yes, Bonnie is pregnant but if you hadn't allowed Damon to elbow you out of the way we would not be in this godforsaken death trap!" Caroline cried.

The boat was just as pretty as the others gracing the lake but it was definitely more rickety and Caroline was sure that it was rotting in places. The oars was practically crumbling away in Klaus's hands and both were fairly certain that they wouldn't make it out of this situation without getting wet.

"Perhaps if you hadn't decided to run off two minutes before the photos were meant to be taken, love, I would have been able to snag the last good boat instead of waiting around for you!" Klaus snapped back. The blonde was truly testing his patience today.

"Well, excuse me for taking my duties as maid of honour and wedding planner seriously, Klaus. I told you I had to take care of a catering emergency and you could have set off with one of the others."

"Yes, because Katherine would have been ever so pleased that the best man and maid of honour were in separate boats when she looks back at her wedding photos a month or so from now. You know as well as I do that we would have never heard the end of it." Klaus replied.

"Ugh, whatever. Just get us over to the others. The sooner these photos are taken the sooner I can get away from your ugly face." Caroline snapped.

Klaus let out a bark of laughter at her outburst and Caroline couldn't stop her face from getting hot. Yes, this man was absolutely infuriating but my God was he attractive. That laugh and those dimples made her weak in the knees.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with my face a month ago, sweetheart. Do you remember that fantastic night or do I need to refresh your memory?" Klaus murmured deviously. If Caroline hadn't known what he was talking about at first then the dirty wink accompanying his words definitely reminded her. However, stubborn as always, Caroline refused to let him know that he affected her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Caroline said haughtily as her face flushed an even deeper scarlet.

Klaus's smirk only widened.

"Well, let me remind you then, sweetheart. The others are still quite far away and I for one would love a quick stroll down memory lane." His words were punctuated by the soft splashes of the oars slicing through the water, the movement making the muscles in his arms ripple. Suddenly, Caroline's mouth was rather dry.

"On a very hot evening about a month ago, I was sitting in my office working on a very important case when I suddenly received an urgent phone call from a damsel in distress. That damsel, love, was you. You had spent the entire day running errands for this sodding circus of a wedding and returned home to finish making table decorations only to find your air conditioning had broken down. Now I, sympathetic gentleman that I am, listened dutifully to you cry and rant and assured you that I would be right over to assist you in any way that I could in light of my duties as the best man."

"As I recall, I had to bribe you with expensive scotch and dinner." Caroline interrupted.

"I still came, didn't I?" Klaus said with a smile.

"Yeah, you still came." Caroline smiled softly.

"So, I turned up on your doorstep armed with all the tools and equipment I might need to fix your problem and a bottle of red wine to cheer you up and what should happen when I get there? A devastatingly beautiful angel answered the door wearing nothing but a tiny pair of white shorts and tight vest top. You practically threw yourself into my arms sobbing and it took every ounce of my self-control not to rip those flimsy clothes from your body and ravish you right there."

Caroline blushed at the sinful words pouring out of his mouth but Klaus continued on knowing the effect he had on the girl before him.

"Eventually, I managed to fix the air conditioning and together we sat down to finish making the rest of the table decorations. By this point, you had already finished half the bottle of wine watching me work tirelessly to get the problem fixed and were in such a happy mood that you were actually being nice to me. As you being nice to me is such a rarity, I thought I should take advantage of the moment and do everything I could to stay in your favour. So, the alcohol and compliments flowed and soon enough the table decorations were abandoned in favour of stimulating conversation."

Caroline didn't miss the emphasis he placed on the word stimulating and even though it should be impossible, the flush in her cheeks crept even further along her neck and chest.

"What happened next?" Caroline breathed even though she knew the story just as well as he did. Klaus seemed happy that she was playing along and threw a lazy smile in her direction.

"In the middle of the recount of my trip to Paris, I felt a soft pair of lips kissing me urgently and suddenly my lap was filled with a beautiful blonde woman. We kissed for what seemed like hours before you finally led me to your bedroom and let me worship your body for the masterpiece that it is. The next morning I woke up next to you, the two of us both gloriously naked and satisfied." Klaus finished his story with a salacious grin.

Caroline suddenly grew cold.

"Funny that because I woke up naked and alone. You left without saying goodbye."

Silence descended the pair as they drifted lazily along the lake.

"Is that why you've been so horrible to me for the last month, Caroline?" Klaus asked gently.

Caroline scoffed.

"You slept with me, left me and didn't even bother to call me, Klaus. You had been pursuing me for months but I never gave you the chance because you're an infamous womaniser. I finally give in to our connection and what do I get in return? Nothing, not even a phone call, despite all those wonderful things you whispered to me that night. The next thing I know, Rebekah is telling me that you're hooking up with some bartender who apparently 'understands' you."

Klaus dropped the oars in shock. What on Earth had that wench Camille said to his sister?

"Caroline-"

"Oh, save it, Klaus. I don't want to hear it. You think that night was a mistake. Well, that's fine. Whatever. Just…let's just get these pictures over with." Caroline grumbled.

Knowing that Caroline wouldn't be willing to listen to his explanations, Klaus let out a resigned sigh and went to pick the oars up again. His fingers only clutched at air and he looked around to find the oars were slowly floating away.

"Um, Caroline, I don't wish to alarm you, sweetheart, but it appears we might be stranded."

Caroline looked out across the water and scoffed.

"Oh for God's sake, Klaus! That isn't too far away. Move out of the way so I can reach them."

Caroline clambered unsteadily to her feet and moved past Klaus to reach for the oars that were just slightly out of reach. Just a few more inches…

"Caroline, I really don't think-"

Klaus was interrupted by a loud screech in his ear as Caroline lost her balance and crashed into his body sending the both of them tumbling into the cool waters of the pretty lake they had spent the last half an hour bickering on.

A few seconds later, the two of them resurfaced, blinking the water rapidly from their eyes and spluttering loudly. The rest of the wedding party observed the two floundering idiots in shock before bursting into loud peals of laughter.

"Oh, that was absolutely priceless!" Damon crowed loudly, ignoring the jabs to his stomach Elena was sending him even as she fought to contain the amused smile spreading across her face.

"Oi, Mr Photographer, can you make sure you get a picture of this? I need something to embarrass my brother with at his next birthday party!" Kol cried.

"Better make a second copy of that, brother, so I can have one of Caroline!" Rebekah giggled.

Caroline was absolutely mortified and covered her dripping face with her hands as she lamented her ruined dress.

"Oh my God! I've ruined the wedding! Kat's going to kill me!" She cried miserably.

"You are so beautiful." Klaus suddenly blurted out catching the blonde woman by surprise.

"What? Are you insane? We just fell into a lake, ruined the photos and all you can think about is getting back into my pants?" Caroline screeched.

Klaus just smiled softly pulling the sopping wet girl into his arms, delighting in the shiver that went through her body at his touch.

"No, Caroline. I truly mean it. Even when you look like a drowned rat, smell of lake water and have various wildlife in your hair, you are still the most beautiful creature in the world to me."

He pulled her even closer and placed a passionate kiss on her mouth. When he pulled away slightly, she stared into his eyes and found that they mirrored her own. Wide and full of awe.

"What about Camille?" She whispered brokenly.

Klaus scoffed.

"Camille hates my sister and knows that the best way to piss her off is to go into graphic detail about sex with one of her brothers. I slept with Camille months ago, love, before we had even met and I haven't been with her since. She's obsessed with me and knew about my infatuation with you and wanted to make sure you would never give me another chance so she went to Rebekah and lied about our relationship."

Caroline frowned.

"Well, if there's nothing going on with you and that dull bartender, why did you leave me on my own in bed that day? And why did you never call me?"

"I woke up hours before you did and went into the office to finish my paperwork. I went to get us breakfast before bringing it back to your apartment so we could spend the day together. When I got there you were welcoming that Lockwood idiot into you home so I turned around and never went back."

Caroline slapped his arm hard.

"Tyler was picking up the rest of his stuff, you prat! We broke up a year ago but he took off travelling. He'd only been back in New York a week when he came to pick his things up."

Klaus was stunned.

"So there's nothing between you and Lockwood?"

"Nope. How could I even think about getting back with him when all of my thoughts are consumed by you? I am completely and utterly besotted with you, Klaus." Caroline whispered softly, a gentle smile gracing her face.

Klaus grinned and kissed her again. The couple trod water whilst they kissed passionately and held each other close. All too soon their perfect moment was ruined by an irritable bride.

"Excuse me, lovebirds. In case you had forgotten, it is my big day and currently you are drawing all of the attention away from me!" Katherine hollered from beside Elijah on the beautifully decorated deck that stretched to the middle of the lake.

The couple separated unwillingly with a giggle.

"Sorry, Katherine!" They yelled in unison.

"And sorry, Elijah, because it's my wedding too!" Elijah shouted.

"Yes, sorry Elijah!" Caroline chuckled.

"Now for goodness sake, get out of the water you two before you catch some strange lake fever and can't come to the reception." Katherine instructed angrily.

Still laughing, Klaus and Caroline swam to the edge of the lake and clambered out ungracefully and completely wrapped up in each other.

"God, you two are sickening." Rebekah complained as she and Stefan reached the deck where the happy couples were standing.

"I know." Katherine replied happily as she kissed Elijah on the cheek.

"I think she was talking about them." Stefan murmured as he gestured towards Klaus and Caroline who were kissing rather enthusiastically once more.

"Ugh. The spare outfits are in the honeymoon suite. You both need to take a shower and make yourselves presentable before the reception starts in two hours. If you are not there I will personally make sure Klaus can never use his manhood again." Katherine threatened with an evil smile.

Klaus and Caroline hurried back to the elegant hotel mansion dominating the lush green ground surrounding them, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from some of the other guests. Once they were in the elevator, the atmosphere around them seemed to crackle with energy as they got lost in each other's lips once more. Soon enough, they were entering the honeymoon suite and Klaus reluctantly pulled away from her.

"You can shower first, love. I know how long it took for you to get ready today." Klaus mumbled, already mourning the loss of her perfect body being held against him.

Caroline stepped away and carefully undid the zip at the side of her dress, allowing it to slide from her body and pool at her feet leaving her wonderfully bare to Klaus. He swallowed hard at the sight of Caroline in her flimsy underwear.

Stepping out of her dress, Caroline moved towards him mischievously and pressed herself against him eagerly, already feeling his desire for her stir against her tummy.

"Or," she whispered into his ear, "We could shower together and save time."

"A fantastic idea, sweetheart, although I don't know if it will save much time as I think I might get carried away at the sight of your body." Klaus murmured gently already stripping himself of his tie and shirt.

Caroline danced away from him and into the bathroom.

"That's what I'm counting on!" She sang as she disappeared into the room.

A second later, her pretty white matching bra and panties set were dropped unceremoniously at the entrance to bathroom and her head peeked at Klaus from behind the door, winking at him naughtily.

With a growl, Klaus rid himself of the rest of his clothes and followed her enchanting giggles into the steamy bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.


	2. Rules for Perfection

**Hello everyone! I hope you have all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! This drabble was formed from an idea floating around in my head for a while. I hope you like it :) the numbers mentioned might seem like an awful lot but they aren't considering the grand scheme of things. Klaus and Elijah are over a thousand years old so I worked out that each year around 10-12 was acceptable as they are vampires after all. I have rated this a T but it could be considered an M for language and some sexy mentions but there is no smut! I hope you enjoy reading! **

* * *

><p>Caroline was practically giddy with excitement. Tonight was the night she had been waiting for. Anticipation tingled in her bones and danced across her skin.<p>

Tonight was the night she would _finally_ give into the temptation that was Niklaus Mikaelson and _god_ had it been a long time coming.

Now, Caroline wasn't a prude. In fact, she was far from it but of course she wasn't a slut. She was a classy, elegant and intelligent young woman who happened to have a high sex drive and enjoyed experiencing new things, especially in the sack.

But she had been burned before…

Damon Salvatore had been the first to throw her into the fire and leave her to burn. His hypnotising ice-blue eyes and velvety seductive voice had charmed her into letting him into her bed. His saucy words and sweet compliments quickly turned into death threats and savage bites. He had turned out to be an emotionless, bloodsucking monster intent on sleeping with her best friend and killing Caroline. Of course, she wouldn't remember any of this until later.

Matt, her childhood friend, had of course been sweet, tender and loving. He had blushed profusely when she had wanted to kick things up a notch in the bedroom and pointedly ignored her most erotic fantasies. But she was human and she thought herself in love with him and he in love with her. So Caroline had resigned herself to a slow-paced existence in Mystic Falls with a vanilla flavour sex life with a man who surely cared for her. There were worse things, she had thought to herself.

Then Katherine Pierce, enemy now turned BFF, had forced her into vampirism. Well, it was feed or die and Caroline was definitely a survivor. And everything changed. Bloodlust forced the couple apart and when Matt eventually found out what Caroline was he couldn't deal with it and ended their relationship. She had been heartbroken but consoled herself by revelling in her new identity. Although her heart mended, the scars of rejection were still embedded somewhere deep inside.

Tyler had been a different story completely. He had been soft, caring and he completely adored her. And underneath the soft exterior was a fiery, red-blooded male who could keep up with her every sexual fantasy and passionately make love to her. He had transformed from arrogant jock to a caring young man and he fell helplessly in love with her. Looking back, she's fairly sure his adoration of her was what made her stay with him for so long. Caroline had thought she was with a winner but was proven wrong when he left her several times whilst she desperately clung to the shattered pieces of their relationship following his departures. Eventually, the distance became too much and when he took another lover, she took to her bed and cried herself to sleep vowing to never be made a fool of again when it came to love.

But Klaus had crept into her heart when she least expected it. He had wreaked havoc in her town but she couldn't deny the chemistry between them and eventually it had evolved into a fully-fledged connection and she could no longer deny her attraction to him. He was charming, he was handsome and he was kind, at least to her. It had taken time to get over the atrocities he had committed and the torture he had inflicted on her friends but she had managed it. Having looked around herself and assessed the company she kept, Caroline realised that really she was no better than him and his family and it had taken a lot to reconcile herself with that fact. A friendship sprung between them and both wanted to nurture it but Caroline had been afraid as to what it might mean for her. Was she ready to be with a man who ruled the supernatural world? He looked at her with such devotion and adoration it made her weak at the knees.

But she had been burned before and she was too scared to be burned again. So she swallowed her feelings and pasted on a warm smile. They could still be friends after all. There was no harm in that and she would just have to keep her emotions in check. Yes, they would just be friends.

Yet, when he had announced he was moving to New Orleans she had been stunned and devastated, more so than a friend should be. His epic declaration that he would be her last love further stunned her and she could do little more than watch as he drove off into the sunset, leaving her utterly alone. For although they were just friends and Caroline had ensured they remained so, Klaus had quickly become one of her best friends. He listened to her, made time for her and always made her laugh. None of her other friends put her above everything else in their lives. He did.

She lasted six days.

Six days and she was high-tailing it out of Mystic Falls, every single thing she owned packed into four suitcases, a withdrawn application from Whitmore in one hand and a neatly completed application for Tulane University in the other. Both of these were thrust into the backseat of her car by a grumbling Katherine Pierce as she slid into the passenger seat with a letter from Elijah stowed away in her Gucci clutch bag. Caroline had her foot to the floor the entire way to New Orleans and absorbed herself in conversation with her new favourite Petrova Doppelganger to stave off her impending nerves.

She needn't have worried. Klaus was ecstatic to see her, less so to see Katherine, but all the same. He took one glance at her full to bursting car, orderly college application and wide smile before crushing his lips to hers. He would have taken it further but Caroline had other ideas.

She had been burned before and decided that this time she was going to do it completely right. After all, he was her last love and she didn't want to mess it up. Klaus, who already loved her dearly, just smiled affectionately and nodded, taking her hand into his and kissing it lightly. She breathed a sigh of relief and beamed at him.

This was going to be perfect and perfection needed rules.

They spent the first month of their courtship getting to know each other, purely as friends. Klaus had grit his teeth but nodded in agreement. How could he not when she looked at him with those baby blues? He only wanted to make her happy after all. Rebekah had rolled her eyes at the idea and Elijah had sighed internally because even he could sense the budding sexual tension between the two. Kol had openly laughed and Katherine shoved a stiletto through his forehead. No one laughed at her baby vampire no matter how insane her ideas were.

In the second month, Caroline decided that it would be acceptable for them to start officially dating and so Klaus took her on the best first date of her life. Except it wasn't.

"We've already been on two dates, Klaus, remember? Your ball and the Miss Mystic Pageant. This is date number three." Caroline had told him over the rim of her champagne glass. They were picnicking in New Orleans City Park after partaking in a riding lesson at some stables nearby. It was nothing fancy but Klaus knew that Caroline had a soft spot for the simple things he did. His preferable methods of courtship were far too 'ostentatious' and 'expensive' for her tastes but champagne _was _their thing. And he knew she secretly loved his ideas but would never admit it.

"Well, if this is our third date, sweetheart, then surely I am entitled to what happens after the third date ends?" He winked seductively but his heart dropped when he saw her eyes widen in panic and her body tense. Shit, he had said the wrong thing.

Caroline began twirling her glass in her porcelain hand nervously. With a flurry of curls, she turned her head to face him and bit her lip nervously. Well, it was now or never. She was going to have to tell him or otherwise he would start getting suspicious.

"Yeah, um, about that. I know that as part of our 'courtship' I subjected you to what you call 'terrible' movies and I know that in a lot of them a third date usually means that the couple have sex. Klaus, as much as I want to have sex with you, and believe me I really, really do, I think we should wait. Until our fifteenth date." Caroline exhaled in a rush.

Klaus was confused. Not angry, just confused. If she wanted to wait, why had she subjected him to those awful films? Every single one had said a third date meant sex. He had assumed she was hinting at something and when she had brought up the fact that it was technically their third date he had assumed that that was her code word for wanting to go at it like rabbits.

"Okay…" Klaus started to say before Caroline interrupted him.

"I know it's a long time to wait but I want to get this right with you, Klaus. I care about you so much and I don't want us to rush into anything until we are really ready. It may seem silly but I've rushed things before and they turned out badly. I want us to be…amazing."

And he could see she truly meant it. Her eyes shone with excitement and joy and he really wanted to make her happy. Waiting wouldn't kill him, it would probably make their coupling all the sweeter. Caroline Forbes deserved the best and he was determined to be that for her.

So he poured some more champagne and raised their glasses in a toast as Caroline shot him a tentative and grateful smile.

"To waiting, sweetheart."

Her smile was dazzling.

Klaus hadn't anticipated how difficult waiting would be because he hadn't factored in his siblings ridicule and determination to humiliate and discomfort him.

Elijah had actually complimented him by saying what a wonderful and caring thing it was for him to do by respecting Caroline's wishes. Klaus would have appreciated it more if Elijah hadn't told him this after he had found him naked, trussed up and hanging in the back of his wardrobe. It turns out Elijah and Katherine were into some kinky stuff and Klaus' room was their new shag-pad. Klaus elected to sleep in the wine cellar for a week after they had desecrated his room. He could still hear their lustful moans and Elijah's tortured pants even three floors below them.

Rebekah had tried to be supportive but in doing so she had decided that keeping Caroline away from Klaus had been the best method of doing so. When Caroline was not officially on a date with Klaus, she was roped into doing something with the Original female so that Klaus would not be tortured by the sweet smell of her skin or berry red lips. As such, Klaus rarely got to spend time with the woman he loved and therefore it made the waiting altogether much harder.

Kol had descended into laughter which had ended in him being daggered for a week. After he was reawakened he went out of his way to bring several female guests home every night ensuring that Klaus could hear their pleasured moans and watch their scantily clad figures leave in the morning. This in itself wasn't difficult because Klaus only had eyes for Caroline. It did however keep him up at all hours of the night and the resounding crack of a whip followed by a strangled moan from Elijah only made things worse.

Katherine, for her part, had tried to persuade Caroline that a fifteen date rule was a little excessive but Caroline was resolute in her decision so Katherine respected it. In the end, she was glad that the two lovers waited because she got to witness their growing relationship with her own eyes and knew that sex would only add to their strong bond in the end.

And now the day had come. Caroline and Klaus were going on their fifteenth date in a few minutes and Caroline was finishing up getting ready. She was exhilarated. She felt confident in their relationship and knew that taking it to the next level would be amazing. She was sure it would be worth the wait.

In preparation, she got freshly waxed for the occasion and a pedicure and manicure. She had had her highlights re-done as well and felt like a sexy blonde bombshell. It wasn't all for him either. Being in New Orleans had made her happier and she was fully embracing her new life. She had also snuck into Victoria's Secret to purchase some new racy underwear and had slipped it on underneath her little black dress.

Fluffing up her hair once more, Caroline began to walk to the door of the bedroom she had at the mansion when a conversation between the three Original brothers made her pause.

"So tonight's the night then, brother." Kol said mischievously. She would have blushed had she not known that everyone was aware of her rules. Instead she just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Indeed." Klaus answered not wanting to delve into details with his crude younger brother.

"Well, brother, my advice would be to enjoy yourself and don't put too much pressure on yourself. You and Caroline have been waiting a long time for this so don't let nerves take away from the moment." Elijah said sagely.

Kol cackled.

"I hardly think Niklaus will have performance anxiety, Elijah. He's had more than enough practice at the act of sex after all."

"Don't be so crude, Kol." The eldest brother reprimanded.

"Although, I suppose, he hasn't had as nearly as many women as you has he? You've slept with what? Nearly twelve thousand? How many have you had, Nik? Nine thousand, ten?"

"I hardly think this is an appropriate conversation, Kol." Elijah sighed.

"No, it's definitely in the ten thousands by now," Kol continued, "You were on nine thousand nine hundred when you daggered me in the eighteen hundreds."

"I suppose it must be around ten thousand by now. I haven't really kept count to be honest. None of them meant anything to me." Klaus admitted, sipping his drink.

Caroline was paralysed with shock but couldn't stop herself from listening to their conversation.

"What about that orgy we had in London in 1679? That was a wonderful night. I must have slept with at least twenty different maidens. Or Mary Queen of Scots? As I recall, you said she was exquisite. Although I dare say Lizzie was better."

Tears sprang to Caroline's eyes as she refused to listen anymore. Snatching up her clutch bag and her phone, she stealthily climbed out of her bedroom window and sped away from the Mikealson home without a second glance.

A few seconds passed as the conversation between the men turned to other things. A sigh sounded out from Elijah's bedroom.

"We should go after her." Katherine murmured.

Rebekah, who was already in the process of getting ready to do so, agreed.

On their way out of the mansion, they stopped by the parlour to see the three men drinking casually.

"Caroline said she was running a bit late and won't be ready for another hour or so." Rebekah said quietly, avoiding her brother's eyes.

Katherine glared at the youngest brother who only stared at her in confusion.

"You fucking idiot." She said before speeding out of the mansion, Rebekah hot on her heels.

"Why the long face, cupcake?"

Caroline turned away from her martini to take in the sight of brunette curls in front of her.

"Leave me alone, Kat." She muttered.

Katherine sat down gingerly beside the blonde as Rebekah approached her other side.

"Look-" Rebekah began but Caroline cut her off.

"I know you heard the whole thing, girls. I'm not being unreasonable and I'm freaking out. That's-That's a lot of women! Ten thousand women! What am I in comparison? Just some blond bimbo from a small town. I haven't even slept with ten men. I'm not experienced enough for him. He'll leave me, just like the others." She trailed off.

"Look, Caroline, Nik has slept with a lot of women but it isn't really a lot when you consider how long he has been alive. Moreover, none of those women mattered to him. He either left them the morning after or ate them. He has never cared about a woman the way he cares about you. The others were just sex or food or whatever else he could get from them. He wants to build a relationship with you." Rebekah said.

"My advice, honey, is to forget how many women he has slept with," Katherine began. "He didn't care for them and I can attest to the fact that sex is so much better when it's with someone that you love and care about. I've had my fair share of men and the only one that has ever mattered has been Elijah. The sex we have is mind-blowing. Nothing can compare."

Rebekah nodded.

"I completely agree. I've slept with many men since I was turned and I can honestly say that the only ones I truly remember are the ones who loved me and I loved them in return. The others all blur together because they were not as important or life-changing as the others. Don't let this stop you giving yourself to Nik, Caroline. He loves you more than anything in the world."

Caroline mulled over what they said.

"I know you're right and I care about him too. I want to make this work…"

But something still worried her.

"What if…I'm not good enough? What if he thinks I'm boring in bed? Too 'vanilla'?" She whispered.

Katherine snorted.

"Sweetie, your dreams are very strong and you project them quite fiercely in our shared apartment. The sexy things you dream about are definitely not 'vanilla'."

Caroline blushed but smiled slightly.

"However," Katherine said slyly and shared a look with the blonde Original, "if you really are worried about not being exciting enough, we have a few tips we can share with you…"

The Original Hybrid and blonde baby vampire went on their fifteenth date that night, both nervous and excited for what was to come. The following morning, Klaus and Caroline returned to the mansion hand in hand having spent the night at a luxurious hotel in the Quarter. Both were sporting massive grins and Klaus could not take his eyes off of the glowing blonde beside him. He sniffed the air deeply and was satisfied to find that his scent was still all over her and Caroline smirked slightly knowing that she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, Caroline kissed him deeply and smiled at his enthusiastic response. Pulling back slightly, she whispered in his ear.

"You know, since I'm going to be staying here more often I was thinking of bringing some of my things to leave in my bedroom permanently."

Klaus held her tighter.

"Oh, sweetheart. You'll be sharing my bedroom when you stay here from now on."

Caroline smirked seductively.

"Oh, excellent! Just make sure you give me plenty of room for my stuff. I have some clothes and 'toys' I want to share with you." She kissed a stunned Klaus on the nose before whooshing away to his bedroom.

On the way she passed Katherine and Rebekah and smiled happily at them. They beamed happily back, glad that their friend was happy.

Kol strolled casually through the foyer to the mansion and paused when he saw his brother standing there alone and looking dazed.

"Brother, how was last night?" He enquired politely.

Klaus turned to face him with the most disarming and happy smile he had ever seen. It made Kol slightly nervous.

"It was, quite honestly, the best night of my entire life. It was bloody amazing. Amazing!" Klaus cried.

Caroline's voice drifted down to the two brothers from Klaus' bedroom.

"Oh Klaus! Where are you? I seem to have left my bra and panties at the hotel and I need you…"

Kol's eyes widened in shock. He had never expected sweet, innocent Caroline to be such a saucy minx.

Klaus' eyes glazed over with lust before he smirked at his brother.

"Goodbye, Kol."

Klaus was gone before he could blink and soon giggles and the sounds of kissing could be heard, rather loudly, from upstairs. A minute later there was the distinctive sound of handcuffs being snapped shut and a rather loud moan that was definitely not feminine and sounded all too much like Klaus. A blur of yellow hair whizzed past Kol which signalled Rebekah had left the building and a split second later, the crack of a whip sounded punctuated by a strangled cry from Elijah accompanied by a sultry giggle from Katherine.

Grimacing, Kol fled the house before his ears or eyes could be assaulted anymore.


End file.
